


Turmoil

by peachybirb



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Broken Barrier, Chara is misunderstood, Dark Past, Depressing, Depression, F/F, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk, Forgiveness, Gore, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kidnapping, Laboratories, Mentally, Multi, Nightmares, Orphans, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Drug Use, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Violence, People die in this, Raiders, Repulsive Attachment Disorder, Resets, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Sacrifice, Social Anxiety, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Turmoil, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Zombie Apocalypse, and frisk too, and physically, barrier was broken, chara didn't start genocide, chara was abused, frisk cant reset anymore, frisk cant save anymore, frisk started genocide, frisk was homeless, genocide did happen, good ending, rad, sans is mean to chara, saves, sexually, she just needs a hug, soft child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachybirb/pseuds/peachybirb
Summary: Frisk set everyone free. The barrier was broken, Flowey and Asriel were seperated, Chara was brought back to life. What more could be wanted. Everything was going smoothly until the AMA (Anti Monster Association) made a deadly infection that brought the dead back to life, hoping it would kill all monsters. Instead it infected everyone around them and started the zombie apocalypse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Will warn if there is anything bad happening. In this there is referenced suicide and mental disorder medication.

Frisk had set the monsters free. As every story goes they all lived happily ever after. For a while. A couple years after the wonderful day of the monsters being set free, a terrible accident happened. Even the smartest people in the world, the mediums and fortune tellers wouldn’t be able to see this coming. It was an event that killed so many people just by the impact.

Papyrus, before the incident, had been a dishwasher at a local restaurant called Vince’s. It was a very appreciated italian restaurant that was held to the highest expectation. Frisk could remember the pure joy in Papyrus’ face when he came home talking about his promotion from janitor to dishwasher.  
“Everyone look! It’s a letter from Vince’s!” Papyrus exclaimed. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at the excited skeleton; well everyone but Chara and Flowey. Those two kept playing their video game. “You have received this check for 350 dollars after getting promoted to dishwasher…” Papyrus continued the reading the details of his new job assignment. Everyone was smiling, each one slightly different. Toriel, Asgore, and Sans all had this look of pride and love. It looked like they were looking at their child all grown up heading to college. Undyne, Mettaton, Asriel, and Frisk all seemed almost as excited as Papyrus. Their grin reaching ear to ear and growing larger by the second.

Undyne and Alphys had actually gotten together and married. Their wedding was the grandest thing anyone had seen in years…

Undyne fixed her tie, waiting for her lovely soon to be wife to starts walking down the carpet. She looked over to her best people (she thought it was dumb to limit the genders of her best friends) for reassurance. Asgore gave a caring smile, it took a little edge off Undyne to know someone was looking out for not just this wedding but for herself as well. Chara gave a semi forced grin and a thumbs up. This grin wasn’t the one they wore while staring down at dust. Or the one when they held a limp body in their hand. That was all in the past and Undyne didn’t need to know the difference. Papyrus was staring at the birds flying above them, not paying attention at all. When Undyne looked over to Monster Kid only to see him give an urgent look to the other way. Undyne saw everyone else’s fingers pointing for her to turn around. She looked over confused the realized why.  
Alphys walked slowly making sure not to trip. Step. Toe. Touch. Step. Toe. Touch. Step and so on. She looked up about half way down the walkway. She could see tears start to fall down Undyne’s face at the sight of her. She resisted the urge to cover her face with her hands to hide her mad blush. She clutched the bouquet a little tighter.  
She finally ended up at the steps under the arch. Frisk with a blank expression began to say all the necessary things any preacher would say. It took a long time to figure out who would play what part. They figured out best people, bridespeople, flower person and ring bearer. They had also figured out the catering a spot they would have it. The only problem was the priest. They knew no one who would be able to actually wed them. They looked at their list of important and saw the only non crossed out name. Frisk! When they asked what she thought, Frisk was overjoyed.  
Flower petals fell into the walkway, following the bridespeople: Toriel, Muffet, Mettaton and Sans. Quite funny seeing Sans in a frilly dress. They offered him a suit but he chose to match the pink dresses. Flowey, in his pot with wheels, just used his vines to create and set flowers down in the walkway. It was a sick joke but Flowey actually thought it was quite hilarious. The flower being the flower person. Flowey stopped at the edge of the arch steps. Frisk cleared their throat, ready for the ring bearer to show up. Asriel, in a cute suite, waltzed down with two beautiful rings on a gold colored pillow.  
Undyne grabbed one of the rings and slipped onto her favorite persons finger. Alphys grabbed her almost wife’s ring and slid it on as well.  
“Do you, Alphys Grace Johnson take Undyne Carrie as your lawfully wedded wife?”  
Alphys swallowed hard. What if they never lived happily ever after? What if she messes everything up one day and they divorce? What would happen if- “I-I do!”   
It just slipped out. It felt natural to say after hearing a statement like that.  
“Do you, Undyne Michelle Carrie take Alphys Johnson as your lawfully wedded wife?”  
Undyne smiled widely. A toothy grin of pure happiness. Tears were still streaming down her face. “I do!”  
“You may now kiss the bride!”

Toriel had gotten her beloved job as an elementary school teacher…

“Now, what do we need to do first in this problem?” Toriel questioned her students. She pointed to a division problem on the board. It was a simple problem for anyone above 3rd grade but these kids stared intently. Toriel heard a ding from the other side of the classroom. She pointed at Jenny who began smiling. It took a click of a button then a robotic like voice said:  
“5.” Toriel not only taught part time elementary kids she also taught the special education classes, having experiences with troubled kids.  
“Good job Jenny, but we’re looking for the first step on how to figure this out.” Toriel responded calmly. She didn’t want to upset Jenny since she did indeed get the correct answer.  
“OO! Mrs. Dreemurr call on me!” Spastic movement and other shouting came from the other side of the room.  
“Jeremy calm down. Remember to take in a couple of breaths before you answer.”  
Jeremy took a deep breath. “First you have to see how many 3s can go into 15!”  
“Wonderful job!” The door creaked open and revealed Mr. Dreemurr. Toriel’s husband Asgore. Asgore stayed at home and occasionally stopped by to drop things off for Toriel or sing a song to the students. He was considered an assistant teacher. A parent volunteer.  
“Ah division. I was always bad at this stuff. You little rascals are probably way better at this than I am,” Asgore lied. He was actually very talented in math. But that didn’t matter.  
“Come to sing a song?” Toriel asked. The kids cheered in excitement. Asgore just looked at everyone and pulled his guitar case from behind his back.  
“What’s this doing here?” Asgore joked referencing the guitar, “Well, might as well!” Asgore grinned. He took a seat in the rocking chair in the back of the room.   
All the kids crowded around him on the colored rug.  
“You are my sunshine!  
My only sunshine!  
You make me happy,  
When skies are gray!.. “  
Asgore continues to sing as Toriel smiled.

Mettaton had become a video super star!

 

“Hello beauties! Today we are interviewing the person who let the monsters free from the underground and the person who helped them and as well released the monsters from the underground!”  
“Hello beauties! Today we interview the founder of Vince’s! One of the most top-notch italian restaurants!”  
“Hello beauties! Today we are interviewing Candy! A best selling pop singer who has 20 golden records!”  
“Hello beauties! Today we are interviewing the president of the United States!”

Sans had actually began to work as a matress store employee…

“Excuse me, sir…” A lady with her kid poked Sans’ sleeping body with a pen, as if he had a disease. She growled when he kept snoring. “Excuse me!” She began to poke him violently. “SIR EXCUSE ME!” Sans shot up to look at the lady.  
“Hi welcome to Mattress Firm, and if you don’t mind me poking around, how may I help you?” He chuckled at his own joke and the kid almost attached to the lady’s hip snickered. The lady had a very thin bob and tiny glasses covering her eyes. She growled once more.  
“I’m looking for the return section,” She said through gritted teeth.  
“Ah don’t be such a snore! Why don’t you buy another mattress to make up for the one you’re trying to return!” Sans smiled as he did his little speech whenever someone tried to return something.  
“It seems like you’re the only one snoring.” Her voice was so sharp it could cut through steel.  
“Well we also don’t have a return policy. It says so at the registers.”  
“Can I speak to your manager.”

 

Asriel and Flowey had been separated…

Asriel walked into their new bedroom and smiled weakly. “Something wrong?” Flowey asked with sarcasm but you could tell he meant it well.  
“Mm. Not really. I’m just thinking about before we died.”  
“What about it?” Asriel set Flowey down on their bedside table.  
“Well I feel bad. I don’t think us going along with the plan helped Chara with their mental state. Imagine killing yourself for your family and then having to see your best friend die at your kind’s hands. I also think their keeping something from us. Something after they died. Sometimes when they look off, not paying attention…” Asriel gulped. “I can see the pain in their eyes. The look of emptiness and death.”  
“Asriel. It’s not your fault that Chara did what she did after she died. You did the right thing not killing the humans. And Chara’s mental state hasn’t gotten worse. I think it’s even gotten better. She’s surrounded by people who love her. And she’s taking her medication needed to assist the fight against it.”  
“You think we’re good people?”  
“Yeah. We’re good people.”

And as for Chara, she’s come back to life again. But that also meant she still had her troubles…

“Alright C-Chara. How has your m-medication been?” Alphys asked the child on the lab table. Chara smiled a bit. She had recently gotten Concerta for her to take to make her focus a bit better. She also now has to take Lamictal to make her mood a little better. She had multiple mental disorders as most kids with a past like hers have. She had been taking her pills for her anxiety and depression, and with those mostly out of the way it made it easier for her to focus on her psychotic tendencies. She had a slight case of RAD which was repulsive attachment disorder. Something most kids with abusive parents have.  
“The Lamictal tastes bad. But I do feel happier; if that’s what is supposed to happen.” Alphys flipped through her notebook titled Patients Medication and finally got to the tab that said Chara. A long list of different names, each with a description and a rating of 1 to 5 stars. Past abuse affects people in many ways. One way is the fact they didn’t want to be touched. Chara, after having over 5 years of therapy with Toriel and trained professionals, she got to the point where some days you can even give her a hug. She also had a lot of anger issues and it was hard to control herself when she flew off the handle.  
One thing, that puzzled Alphys was the fact that Chara’s emotions became stronger and a lot more genuine whenever she was close to Frisk. Maybe it was because they were still connected so she was filled with a lot more love and determination. That was good, but whenever she was too far from Frisk she would usually go back to her old ways. Cold and distant. Which is also why they had become girlfriends!  
The door slammed open, “Sorry I’m late!” Frisk gasped for breath and continued, “How’s it going?” Frisk looked at Chara’s wrist and saw the yellow wristband, it meant she was okay with minimal touch. Frisk smiled and gave a quick peck on Chara’s cheek. Chara smiled a small bit.

Frisk had become the ambassador of the monsters!

“Ambassador Frisk! What is your reaction to the new AMC video, threatening the very town that 78.6% of monsters are currently living in?” The reporter’s question stuck out from the other millions being asked. Frisk flinched a bit. She knew people were going to ask about the video.  
“The Board of Monster Representatives are trying to find a way to permanently shut down the AMC but as you know, it isn’t an easy task,” Frisk took an unnecessary breath, “This behavior will not be tolerated and we are all hoping it will not result in violence.” It was true. The Anti-Monster Cult wasn’t an easy thing to just disappear, as much as everyone wishes it was.  
“Aren’t you worried they might kill your family? Or your possible lover? Tell us more about this Chara! The one who we’ve seen around you a lot in pictures!” Another reporter inquired. Frisk blushed deep. This was legal business not some US Weekly magazine or some social media site.  
“I will not further discuss the topic of my love status.” Frisk tried her best to not sound annoyed or upset. That didn’t help much as some reporters started making remarks about her attitude. Thankfully, some bodyguards came and escorted the paparazzi and reporters out. Frisk slowly walked to the back of the building where her family and Chara were conversing. “I’m sorry Chara.”  
“It’s okay. It’s their fault that they are super ignorant,” Chara smiled a bit. “I l-love you…” Frisk gasped. She had never heard Chara say I love you and now she was saying it to her?! Was the medication helping that much? Frisk smiled wide.  
“I love you too.”


	2. Chapter One: Rude Awakenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara wakes up in one of the worst ways possible. Alphys has to break some grim news to the company.

Frisk slowly opened her eyes and looked to her side. Chara lay on a blanket by herself. They haven’t gotten to the point of sleeping in the same bed and that’s okay with Frisk. It was baby steps and soon they could be able to cuddle! Frisk smiled softly to herself. She loved Chara, everything about her. She loved it when Chara smiled. She liked the way she talked, when she was sassy, how she ate and walked. She loved the way her hair smelled and how her hands almost never become pruny when in water too long.  
Frisk’s thoughts were interrupted by the door to their unit opened up. “Are any of you awake?” Frisk gave a small grunt in response the voice they didn’t care enough to figure out the owner to. The light from the door got bigger when the person opened it wider. Upon the new light she saw that the person was Papyrus. They saw Frisk was awake but Chara was asleep. So they did the logical thing anyone would do. Shake them.  
“Wait Papyrus! Don’t-” Before Frisk could warn Papyrus to not touch Chara a shrill screech erupted. Papyrus jumped back in fear as Chara began to curl up into a protective ball, shaking and muttering. Big heavy footsteps came closer to the room. Toriel, Asgore, Asriel and Sans rushed to the doorway. Sans beckoned Papyrus to him and they both left the room to leave the family alone.  
Frisk quickly rushed over to Chara and held her hand out for Chara to take, which she did and squeezed it hard. “I don’t want to… please stop… get out! GET OUT!” Chara yelled at the goats in the doorway. Frisk calmly waved the goats away. They sadly walked off, knowing when Chara was like this it was best for them to just listen and leave the two alone.  
Frisk stroked Chara’s hair and whispered reassuring words to her. This has only happened four other times, which was enough for them to be careful what they did to wake Chara up. After ten minutes Chara had calmed down enough for them to stop shaking and get out of their breakdown. “Wanna talk about it?”  
“Just like before. Another trigger,” Chara sighed. “Thank you.”  
“No problem. And you know Papyrus didn’t mean to startle you. He just forgets sometimes,” Frisk reassured.  
“Yeah I know. I’m not mad. Just tired. Leave?” Chara asked, wiping her tears. Frisk nodded and got dressed along with Chara. Neither of them were going any supplies runs today so they changed into their normal attire. Frisk wore her blue and purple sweater and brown shorts and leggings that made her look almost like how she was in the underground. Chara slipped on her green and yellow sweater with some ripped brown skinny jeans. Chara fixed up her heart necklace a bit. When they were both done Frisk looked at Chara questionably.  
“Oh!” Chara gasped and grabbed her red wristband. Do not touch me! Frisk nodded for Chara to come along, which she did happily. They entered the lab’s health room and went to the drawer labeled medication for Chara. The drawer usually had many pills scattered around and a journal that Alphys wrote in. The journal was there but there were no pills laying around. They pulled out a container for Mondays. Frisk grimaced when it only had two pills in there. She was supposed to take 4 at least. Chara had a general idea of what she was taking and Frisk only had a little bit more knowledge. Alphys was the one to label and organize the containers. Some Aripiprazole maybe, or Venlafaxine. They were made to make Chara happier and have better control on her anger. They also made Chara a little sleepy so after she took them she would be pretty calm. That made it easier to bring her down if she ever got too upset, which hasn’t happened in a while. Frisk handed Chara the pills.  
“Why only two?” Frisk gulped.  
“You must be getting better? Or maybe Alphys wants to start slowing down the amount your taking? Testing you out maybe?” Chara took her water and swallowed 2 pills each individual. Frisk bit her lip, a tell Chara had yet to discover showed that she was lying. Chara coughed for a second but recovered quickly.  
“Sorry, they just all have this weird taste whenever I swallow them.”  
“It’s okay. Let’s go ahead and see what we have for breakfast today.” Frisk put the Monday container back and her frown deepened. All the containers were empty.  
The two walked down the hall to the cafeteria. Alphys’ lab was quiet when you were alone and quite scary. The white walls, gray flooring and the smell of chemicals lingering in the air. Chara wished they had taken shelter somewhere else than the lab.  
“Hey kiddo!” Sans greeted Frisk, completely ignoring Chara. Sans and Chara never really got a long and probably never will at this rate. Frisk gave a weak smile in response noticing the lack of greetings. “We got some more of the astronaut food. Man that stuff is out of this world!” Chara giggled, trying to get Sans to notice her and maybe give at least a wave. Nothing.  
“Sans! No more puns!” Papyrus yelled from the other room. Frisk smiled,this time stronger and headed to a table. Chara went to go grab them both food. While Chara was at the other side of the room, Undyne came over and sat down across from Frisk.  
“I heard the commotion this morning. She okay?” Undyne questioned. Undyne and Chara actually got along really well which wasn’t in itself a surprise. The only thing was the fact Undyne was very loud and yelled quite often. On the other hand, Chara never liked much yelling or loud noise in general.  
“Yeah. Papyrus just shook her awake and I guess she remembered some pretty bad stuff associated with being shaken awake.” Frisk glanced down at her shoes. She knew of Chara’s past and had even experienced some of the events from accidental memory sharing back when Chara was a ghost. Frisk kinda missed being able to see Chara’s memories from when she would play with Asriel. But it’s better this way. She can give Chara her privacy and if she wanted to know something really bad she could just ask Chara herself. It was already weird enough she could feel what Chara was feeling.  
“Well, on another thought, is there anything you want us to look for on our run today?” Undyne said, concluding it was better not to ask about Chara’s past. Frisk thought for a moment. She did need some lady products.  
“Would you be able to pick up some lady products for me. Heavy flow,” Frisk requested. Undyne nodded and wrote a note to herself and stuffed it into her armour. Undyne decided to change her normal iron suit to a leather and jean outfit. Everyone had an outfit of either jean or leather. Harder to bite through. Each outfit had some kind of place to put their weapon or the clothes were modified for their magic type. Frisk had a belt with a holster for a small pistol. She never really used it though since she never went on supply runs and if she did they were never in overly dangerous areas. Chara had a spot for a knife but it was always empty. No one really trusted her with a knife and frankly she didn’t trust herself either.  
“No problem!” Undyne flipped her gas mask in front of her face and walked out towards the exit. Asgore and Flowey waited for her so they could begin their journey. Alphys gave Undyne a quick hug for luck and Toriel and Asriel did the same for Asgore.  
Chara came back with two trays and a couple of napkins and utensils. Frisk thanked Chara for the food and began to eat her bland tasting food. Chara began to tap her foot and her finger on the table. It took a minute for Frisk to notice Chara’s nerves. “You okay?”  
“Yeah I’m fine.” Lie. Frisk could tell whenever Chara was lying. She would smile a very stained smile, one that looked like a doll and her eyes would gloss over. It was as if she was trying to hide any emotion to make people think she wasn’t lying. She just looked weird instead.  
“ You know I can feel what you’re feeling. What’s wrong?” Frisk reassured.  
“Well… I saw our food supply and it isn’t looking to hot,” Chara sighed sadly. It was true. It was getting harder and harder to find food that wasn’t loaded with radiation. Chara began to fiddle with her gold locket.  
“Hey don’t worry. We’ll figure it out.” This time it was Frisk’s turn to lie.  
“You think so? Promise?” Chara looked at Frisk with a hopeful glance. Frisk contemplated whether or not to lie again. Chara has always took promises to heart. It was always hard to lie or break a promise when it involved her.  
“Yeah! Undyne is going out with Asgore and Flowey right now to get more,”

Frisk lied.

Alphys frowned. Nothing is going well. When the three came back they had brought nothing back. They said everything had been swept and that they would likely have to spread their search area. The lizard began to pace back and forth. Not good not good not good! She had only realized something a little bit a go that wasn’t good at all. She was out of medication for Chara. Chara might become paranoid and have weird energy spikes without her medication. That wasn’t too bad compared to what worried Alphys the most. What if Chara’s conditions got so bad she resulted to going back to her old ways.  
A zombie apocalypse also wasn’t the best for Chara’s anxiety or stress levels.

Loud beeping rang through the homes of the neighborhood as every TV turned on. WARNING! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! read on the TV in big red letters. It then switched to a news program. Two human anchors sit, sweat lacing their faces. The man with slick black hair furrowed his eyebrows together before speaking.  
“This is not a news. It is advised you start packing for evacuation. There has been a terrible sickness spreading throughout the US. It is said to have started somewhere in Missouri and has now spread all the way to Nevada and to West Virginia,” The man informed while wiping sweat from his brow.  
“It was a deadly chemical intended to kill every monster in area, correct Jim?” The female anchor asked the man, who is now known as Jim.  
“Yes. The AMC has been discovered as the culprits. Well it is actually infecting both humans and monsters.”  
“Wait, Jim, what exactly is this sickness doing?”  
“I guess you can say it’s just like the comics. People are coming back from the dead.”

They were also slowly running out of resources like food and clean water. Alphys would soon have to inform everyone how low they were on supplies. That was an easy job either. Having to break the fact that they might not make it through the month to all her friends. Alphys sighed and squeezed her lab coat. She would do it during dinner.

It was now dinner time and everyone was laughing and chatting at the table. Mettaton made some inappropriate joke then Toriel would yell at him because the children (Chara is 12 and Frisk is 13 as well. Asriel is 15) were around. Even though the group had their quarrels they were all friendly and wouldn’t leave anyone behind.  
Alphys cleared her throat when entering the cafeteria. Everyone turned to look at her. “Ah, Alphys! Come join us!” Asgore’s voice boomed through the room. Alphys took a nervous gulp.  
“Um, actually there’s s-something I have to say.” Everyone’s faces suddenly turned to ones with worry. Asgore and Toriel unconsciously grabbed each others hands, Frisk glanced nervously at Chara who was rubbing her locket, everyone had a good guess at what they were about to hear. “So it has come to my a-attention that we have not had successful supply runs in a while. Well, since we don’t have new s-supplys, we have a-almost run out of the ones we have. That includes f-food, m-medicine and m-medication…”  
Charas tensed. Everyone was looking at her. She could hear what everyone was thinking. “Chara’s gonna go crazy! Without her meds she’s just a genocidal demon! We should throw her out!” She felt her breathing quickened and her foot begin to tap rapidly. She could feel the fear in everyone’s breaths, in their eyes. She needed to get away. To leave. She had to get away. So she jumped up, startling everyone, and bolted out the double cafeteria doors.  
Frisk swallowed a burning breath that she hadn’t realized she had been holding. If Chara’s medication was almost out that could end in a disaster. Hopefully no one would do anything to push Chara off her see-saw of a mental state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is almost done by the way! Chara is not an angel but also not some broken piece of trash. She has her problems and so does Frisk. Frisk is not an angel. She has also done some pretty bad things. But this is a Chara and Frisk centered fan fiction so I wouldn't depend on much of other characters story arcs. There defiantly however will be redemptions, realizations and development for every character as I have planned on my document.


	3. Lead The Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Frisk goes on a supply run after the sudden drop in Chara's medication, they run into a little trouble. Chara, while Frisk is gone, isn't doing well and starts to panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Y'know, long break, but here ya go, a slightly shorter chapter but I wanted to get something out!

“They all talked about me, huh?”  
“No. They actually hadn’t really noticed anything till... “  
“What happened?”  
“You sure you want to know?”  
“Frisk, I’ve heard worse. Spill.”

“No way Chara is safe anymore!” Sans slammed his hands onto the metal table. Everyone’s waters slightly shook. Frisk flinched.  
“Sans, please…” Toriel started, trailing off.  
“No! You guys weren’t there! You didn’t have to see the Underground turn to dust in front of your eyes. To see your own brother become nothing but little gray specs on the ground!” Papyrus flinched, “Ever since this apocalypse started no one’s been able to really pay attention to her true meanings. But I have! I’ve seen that glint of malice and want for nothing but death around her! She just wants to trick you all so she can use you for her own need-!”  
“Chara doesn’t want to kill anyone!” Asriel stood, shoving his food in front of him.  
“You would know the best Asriel! She used you for her plan to destroy humanity-” Frisk was now the one to stand up.  
“How dare you?! Have you actually tried to make the effort to figure out why she killed herself to set you free?! And we’ve been over this! I was the one to start the genocide. I corrupted her but she’s better now! And she’s been getting better without the help of your pitiful attempts to make her miserable!” Frisk’s face was red with anger. Everyone went silent; you could hear a pin drop. Sans’ eye had just diminished its glow which had been vibrant since she mentioned the genocide. “If you want to kick her out, go ahead, but I’m going with. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be leaving now.”

“Sans is a piece crap.” Frisk smiled at Chara’s antics. It was kinda funny to know that a used-to-be genocidal murder never cursed. It was true Chara had killed monsters in the Underground back when she was still only a ghost. Although, Frisk had started it and all the LV had corrupted Chara’s mind leaving most of her soul black with hate and cracked.  
“Yeah. He is.” Frisk brushed a piece of hair out of Chara’s face, smiling softly. 

It’s been a week since Chara’s meds ran out and it would be a lie to say everything was okay. While it was relief she wasn’t starting a homicide there was still as much pain affecting her. Hearing Chara’s distressed and terrified screams from their unit during breakfast only to find her having a night terror made Frisk on edge. Chara had also been easy to aggravate since there was a lack of Lamictal in their everyday routine. The only person able to calm them down from one of their panic attacks would be Frisk and it had taken a toll on the young child.  
Frisk’s eyes were sunken in with large purple bags under their eyes. Frisk hadn’t been to the shower unit in a little under a week. The shower unit was on the other side of the campus and being that far away from Chara would be hell. When Frisk went on Sunday she kept tapping her finger against her lips and every time there would be even a slight sound her ears would perk up, in fear it would be her beloved Chara. Not only has Frisk been mentally damaged, there have been times when Chara had been having a night terror and hit Frisk. It even got to the point where Frisk had been knocked into with such force she couldn’t stand straight for the entire day.  
It wasn’t only medication gone. Food had run low too. Everyone’s stomachs were yearning for food they once had but they had to ration. Their empty stomachs left people on edge and cranky. Papyrus had even been distant. Sans has been very harsh on Chara and their responses weren’t very good either…

“What are you doing brat?!” Sans yelled, snatching his dirty jacket away from Chara’s hands.  
“The laundry since it’s my job this week.” Chara snatched the jacket back.  
“You think I’m going to let your dust coated hands handle my jacket?!”  
“That’s not fair. Genocide didn’t happen this time! I’m a good kid. At this rate, the only dust on my hands will be yours and everything you love!”

“Chara, you’ll be good while we’re gone, yes?” Frisk said softly holding Chara’s cheek. They nodded, not making eye contact. Frisk smiled softly and kissed Chara’s cheek. She smiled more and watched as Frisk walked with Undyne and Alphys out the lab. 

“Alright AL, what are we needing again?” Undyne asked as she put her gun back in her holster after putting a bullet in the chamber.  
“We need Aripiprazole, Buspirone, Bupropion, Venlafaxine, Celexa, Olanzapine, Lamictal, and Concerta,” Alphys said, reading off her notebook. She scanned the shelves of the rundown pharmacy. Most things like birth control, ibuprofen and other common medication; which she stuffed into her bag. Frisk looked over to the desk and saw an entire section closed off by a metal gate. With a questioning glance, she tried the door but to no avail.  
“Hey, Undyne! Can you come help me out with this I need to get this open.” Undyne, hearing her name, jumped up to help. Grabbing onto the paint peeling bars of the metal door she gave it a good tug. Nothing. Another tug. Nothing. Undyne growled in frustration and tugged even harder.  
“U-Undyne!” Alphys yelled as Undyne was sent flying back with so much force the door busted open, knocking her in the head leaving her unconscious. “Not good! Not good! Not gOOD!” Alphys looked back in fourth at the now advancing walkers. The sound of the crash had rung through the entire mall. Everything turned to slow motion.  
Walkers.  
Undyne.  
Medication.  
Frisk.  
Her heart pumping.  
Not good.  
Not good.  
Not… 

“ALPHYS!!”  
Alphys jumped out of her trance and saw a stressed Frisk trying to drag Undyne to the medicine room. “HELP ME WITH THIS!” Alphys grabbed Undyne’s other arm and started to haul her into the room. Once the fish was in Frisk was already running to the metal door, slamming it shut. A melty like hand reaching for the breathing being in the room. Frisk jumped back in fright, lucky to have the door shut in time. A long and tired sigh left their lips as they looked over to the lizard and fish. Alphys had already checked Undyne’s vitals and it didn’t look too bad. “Well since we’re in here, might as well look for Chara’s meds.”

Chara couldn’t stop her pacing. Something felt wrong. It was like an itch you can’t reach or a small rock in your shoe. Her link to Frisk’s soul was spiking in determination and anxiety. Frisk could be in trouble and she was not gonna stand around and let her soulmate die. She shook her head and started for the exit to her unit, grabbing her knife and putting it in her sheath. She sped walked to the exit of the lab, hand clenched and sweaty.  
Without noticing, she ran right into a certain blue hoodie wearing skeleton.  
“And where do you think you’re going brat?” Sans said, emphasizing the brat with such anger and disgust.  
“Out of my way comedian!” Chara tried to push past him only to have her feet stuck in place with blue magic.  
“Is that a knife? What the actual-!”  
“Let me go! Frisk is in trouble and I need to find her-!”  
“Not with that attitude. If Frisk wasn’t so damn attached to you I swear by now you would be dead on the side of the road you demon-!”  
Sans stopped midway after a hard blow the cheek knocked him back.  
“I said get out of mY WAY!” Chara was screeching now. Sans blue magic was now gone, him being too surprised to keep it going.  
“What’s going on in- Chara! Sans!” Asriel came running grabbing Chara by the shoulders and dragging his younger sister back.  
“No, let me gO! FRISK IS IN TROUBLE! I NEED TO SAVE HER! I CAN’T LET SOMEONE ELSE DIE! NOT AGAIN! I NEED TO SEE FRISK!” Chara started to thrash around with each yell. Her meltdown alerted everyone. Papyrus was trying to help Sans up and see how bad his health was. 1 hp. Perfectly fine.  
“Asriel backup,” Toriel said sternly as she grabbed a struggling Chara in her arms. She dug around in her pocket and pulled out a needle.  
“LET ME GO! I NEED FRISK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING-” Toriel stuck the needle into Chara’s neck. “YOU IDIOTS LET me go…”  
“What was in that mom?” Asriel asked, walking over and petting Chara’s hair.  
“Sodium Pentathol. Knocks someone out instantly.” Toriel handed Chara over to Asriel. “Please go take her to her unit. You’ve been very brave my child.” And with that, she kissed his head and went over to Sans’ side.  
“She fucking punched me! That little demon punched me!” 

“Okay. Not all her medication but 3 is still good!” Frisk said, trying to keep her optimism.  
“U-Undyne seems fine for now. She’ll likely wake up soon,” Alphys responded timidly. Frisk smiled a bit and pulled the satchel strap over her head.  
“And then I was like, BACK OFF MAN! It was crazy!” Frisk stopped, her blood running cold. Alphys just about screamed before Frisk ran over to cover her mouth.  
“You think we’ll find anything here? I mean the place looks pretty empty already,” A deep gravelly voice rang through the entire store. Frisk could hear the assortment of objects the man was carrying jingle on his side. Alphys was trembling, on the verge of tears.  
“Do you think they have anything back here?” Oh no. No, don’t come here!  
“Might as well check.” Footsteps. Frisk let go of Alphys and looked for something to defend themselves with. They ended up grabbing the cashier but couldn't lift it. She gave up and just stood in front of the metal door, giving her best confidence impression.  
“Woah! Is that-? How old are you.” Their response caught them off guard. They were very well built and tall; very intimidating.  
“Um. 13.” Frisk started to fiddle with her sweater.  
“Are those two with you?” The man asked, pointing at the lizard and fish.  
“Yeah. Can you help my friend?” Frisk asked the two people  
“Why not?” The bigger one went over to her body and checked. They did a couple of strange but precise checks.  
“He used to be a doctor,” The other one explained.  
“She’s out cold. We’re just gonna have to wait,” He said backing away, “By the way I’m Lee.”  
“And I’m Roger.”  
“Frisk.” Frisk said matter of factly, “And that’s Alphys.”  
“Nice to meet you Frisk and Alphys!” Roger said with a smile. “Well, we can’t stay here forever. How’sa ‘bout we drive you to your destination? It can’t be too far, right?”  
“And I’m pretty sure you can’t carry your fish friend there either.” Lee chuckled.  
Frisk contemplated. These guys haven’t looked like threats so far but looks can be deceiving. It would be risky going into some guys car randomly. One of the things Frisk learned before they fell was not to trust any old Joe. But trusting is what got her through the Underground. It’s what got her the love of her life. Chara. She must be so distraught. Hopefully, she hasn’t lashed out at anyone. But just because she hasn’t lashed out yet it’s a storm on its way.  
“Lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roger and Lee will not stay for very long so don't worry. I'm not a big fan of OC's in fanfictions so I didn't want to have them be major. They'll be quick and have some impact on the story but are important for a bit so don't worry.


	4. Incoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Frisk gets home, she doesn't realize what evils she just invited.

“Frisk, Alphys, meet Mary. Mary, meet Frisk and Alphys!” Lee said cheerfully, gesturing to a younger looking girl. She looked about Frisk’s age, maybe closer to Chara however. She had bright red hair although it looked natural, with a slight wave. It reached to her shoulders, probably so it would be easier to move around instead of it being so heavy. She was wearing a baggy green hoodie and some equally baggy jeans. What was most interesting was that she was wearing a brown beanie with tan tassels at the bottom. 

“Hello there Mary!” Frisk introduced and Mary’s face seemed to brighten.

“Heyo! It seems we’ll be your Uber drivers for the day.” She smirked and chuckled at her own but Frisk and Alphys looked at her, confused.

“Uber?” Alphys questioned.

“Oh yeah, I forgot you guys had only come to the surface for maybe a couple months before all this happened…” An awkward silence filled the air and by the look on Mary’s face, she probably regretted opening her mouth.

“Well let’s get on the road!” Roger happily broke the silence and jumped into the old looking van. On closer inspection, the van seemed really rusted. It was a blue Honda that seemed in pretty bad condition. In the apocalypse, it was pretty taboo to have a car since gas wasn’t super easy to get. When Frisk crawled into the car it turned out that the back had been cleared of its seats and instead was filled with supplies. Roger and Lee took Undyne in and set her down in the back with minimal struggle since they were fairly big dudes.

Mary started to talk about what they were doing out here but Frisk wasn’t listening. While she was pretty trusting, Frisk wouldn’t let herself let her guard down. She closely inspected the car and checked for easy exits. The doors were left unlocked so that was promising. When Frisk was looking at the beat up doors she noticed the fact that there were a couple strange symbols around the walls. Two circles on top of each other, overlapping, and an upside down triangle on top. Below the symbol was PROPERTY OF WELLINGTON. Then by the back window in red marker WELLINGTON FOREVER! But it looked like someone had tried to paint over it.

“What’s Wellington?” Everyone stiffened at Frisk’s question. Mary started to bite her lip and laugh nervously.

“It’s the people… who had this car before us!” Roger nervously answered though Frisk could see through his lies. 

“Are they following you?” Mary glanced nervously at Lee who cleared his throat.

“That’s none of your business.” The car came to a stop with Lee’s comment. “This is your stop. Get out. You never saw us, alright?” Frisk nodded and crawled out with Alphys.

Chara lay in her bed, shivering. She had woke up from a dream and with Frisk gone, no one was there to comfort her. She felt like 1,000 pounds and nauseous. Must be a side effect form the stuff Toriel gave her.

“Honey! I’m home!” Frisk said quietly, entering their unit. Chara instantly smiled and got up a little too quickly and started to stumble towards Frisk. 

“Where were you?! What took you forever?!” Chara questioned and hugged Frisk closely.

“We got stuck and then someone came by to help us.” Frisk pulled Chara closer, stroking her burnt auburn hair.

“Who were they?! Did they hurt you?” Chara started to check Frisk’s body for injuries as Frisk just giggled.

“No! They actually someone who I think was the same age as you. She seemed really nice! And then there were these two guys, Roger and Lee! I’m pretty sure they were dating! It was pretty cute!”

“That’s good to know. Did they do anything fishy?”

“Oh. Well, there was this symbol on their van and when I asked about it they seemed pretty scared. I think they ran from a group so I’m glad I got out of there. How has your day been here?”

Chara bit their lip before answering, “Me and Sans had an altercation…”

“What’d he do?” Frisk’s voice raised in anger, ready to fight someone.

“Well, I felt it when you got nervous. So, I grabbed my knife, going to go out and find you but Sans stopped me and called me some really bad names and I got so angry I just couldn’t-” Chara’s hands were clenching and her brows were furrowed. She was blinking her eyes quite tightly and her voice began to get tenser. “-handle it so I punched him right in the face!” Frisk frowned and squeezed Chara even more.

“What did he say?”

“He said if you didn’t love me he would put me on the side of the road and he called me a demon…”

“That’s it!” Frisk let go of Chara and walked out of their unit and down the hall. She stopped in front of the door labeled Bone guy. She angrily opened his door, it surprisingly unlocked. Sans sat on his bed, flipping through a string theory book.

“Sans! Are you seriously still spewing the same crap?!” Frisk accused shutting the door behind her.

“What do you mean-?”

“You know Chara has changed yet you still insist she is a crazed maniac! I don’t get you!” Frisk couldn’t stop her word vomit by now, “she is just misunderstood! You keep saying how she has underlying methods or intentions but all I see is someone striving to live the best life they can! She might be broken but at least she’s better than some old hating skeleton who stays on their butt all day doing nothing but hating change. Hating the fact that someone ha changed their ways and is no longer a demon! You might think you’re helping but all you’re doing is making yourself look worse and worse! Can’t you just forgive her?!”

Sans stayed silent in shock. He never expected someone so silent and kept to themselves person like Frisk lash out at him. Frisk just sighed at his lack of communication.

“Of course you won’t respond cause you know I’m right-” 

BANG!

BANG!

Gunfire rang through the air followed by familiar sounds of distress. The door slammed open and in came in Chara.

“Someone’s breaking in!” She breathed heavy and perked at another sound. She grabbed Frisk’s hand and ran out of the room, leaving Sans behind. Chara went into their unit and pulled Frisk in. She then slammed the door shut, locked it then grabbed her knife. Frisk could see the pain in her eyes when Chara picked up the knife.

Frisk and Chara both flinched when they heard fire being thrown, then the groans of pain from their mother. There were multiple sounds of fighting and pain when it went silent. It seemed to lurk and creep. You could almost hear a pin drop. The silence made Frisk want to throw up. Then footsteps.

Click...

Click…

Click…

Then it stopped at their door. Their handle started to turn but the lock gave resistance. It jiggled more violently as the person got angrier. Then they started to bang on the door.

“OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR!” A deep voice shouted. No one moved. Then the door started to click as it was being locked. Chara started to shake in fear and pushed Frisk behind her more. Suddenly all Frisk could hear was their breathing. In… out… in… out… then the door slammed open.

“S-STAY BACK!” Chara said dangerously. Frisk whimpered as they didn’t dare look up at the guy in the doorway.

“Two little girls! How precious! Bag em up…” A gruff voice chuckled as two men came in. Frisk could feel Chara tense then move away from her. Then Frisk saw them. There was a guy with slicked-back black hair and a long scar across his nose. He had this towering stance, one that made you want to cower back in fear. 

Frisk couldn’t think much more as she was suddenly grabbed from the side and held with a too tight of a grip to be called comfortable. 

“AH! LET ME GO!” Chara’s screeches were loud but Frisk was silent. It was then she noticed that Chara was being held looser.

“C-Chara…” Frisk muttered while looking at Chara start go violent.

“LET FRISK GO!” Chara whipped around and slashed at the man holding her, almost taking off his ear. Instead, she just cut him very deep. She then moved over to the guy by Frisk tackled him, taking her down with them. The man in shock let go of Frisk and she was able to move away. Frisk stared in horror as Chara repeatedly stabbed the man in the chest. She was so shocked in fact she didn’t notice the black haired man go by her. Before she knew it Chara was in a tight choke hold with a gun aimed at her head. 

“Aren’t you a fighter? Unlike your little friend here, huh? Now both of you cooperate or this one gets a bullet in her head!” A sickly sweet smile spread across the man's face. He looked towards Frisk and used the gun to gesture she was to continue out the room; which she did. 

Frisk didn’t even recognize the place. Posters ripped down, tables broken and blood lining the walls. At least the monsters gave a good fight. When they neared the entrance they saw their friends with their hands tied behind their back. It looked like some of the cuffs glowed around the wrists of someone of the monsters. Then it hit them. Magic restraining cuffs.

“Put them in the van. I’ve got this one.” He smiled deviously as he looked down at Chara.

“Let me go you stupid slimy weasel-!” Chara yelled in dismay but the man covered her mouth. “Mphner Nmper!”

“Now, shall we go-AH!” The man screamed in pain as Chara bit his hand. Hard. Blood spew from his injured hand. Instead of Chara would hope he did he gripped her hard instead of letting her go. “You little bitch!” He started to walk outside with Chara still in his grasp. The last Frisk saw of her was her being shoved into a van. A van with the same circle symbol as before.


	5. Marik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo im not dead sorry guys. it was my birthday then i had a torunament. but here you go.

Chara kicked the back of the seat in anger. No wonder these little weasels got their hands on a police car. She kicked and kicked and kicked and kicked till she heard a crack. 

“AH!” She grunted in looked down at her ankle. It didn't look right. She could see the bruising around her socks and the strange way it was twisted. 

“Y’know you’re gonna end up hurting yourself if you keep acting like a spoiled brat,” Of course the stupid fucker had to talk to them. 

“Shut up.” Their retort only gave the man a chuckle. 

“You’re a lot like me in a way.” He didn’t bother to put on his blinker before he turned the wheel. The ground suddenly got rougher but it didn’t feel too uneven. Were they driving on grass? Chara looked at the blacked out windows and growled.

“I’m nothing like you. I’m not a fucking murderer.”

“Oh but you’re wrong. I can see the look in your eyes. That scar on your face, that came from battle didn’t it? Was it one of those monsters perhaps?”

“No! You don’t know anything about me.”

“Oh but I do. You remind of a friends kid they used to have. Charlotte, I believe. You don’t look super similar but from afar I bet Ciara would mistake you for her.” Chara let out a sigh of relief. Those people don’t exist anymore. They’re dead.

“She seems like a nut.”

“She is. But what I was saying was I know more about you than you think. As we speak one of my workers is doing a full background check, seeing as you definitely have spilled some blood before… or maybe not blood exactly.” Chara tensed, suddenly dead silent. “Did I hit a nerve?” The car same to a slow stop. “Nice talk. Hopefully we can come to… better terms.”

~~~~~~~~

Frisk flinched when the man adjusted his gun.

“This community is structured on team work! Everyone has to pay their part. Those who hurt us will be punished. Never forget your place. You will start as mere servants then maybe, if you are strong enough, you can work your way up to a higher position. Although, looking at you people the chances of that are… slim.” He smiled to himself. The man wore camo pants and a white t-shirt combined with a leather jacket. Frisk knew Chara hated the sound of leather rubbing on leather. Frisk glanced around again. Chara was still missing. Asriel growled at the man and Frisk stiffened. The mans attention turned to Asriel in anger. “What was that twat?”

“Where’s Chara?!” Asriel shouted back. Toriel gasped and started towards him but the man shoved her back with the barrel of the gun.

“Let the boy talk. He’s a grown man now,” The man said, a grin spreading across his face sickly.

“I’m not scared of you! I want to know where my sister is! NOW!” Asriel took a dangerous step forward. The man chuckled and started to nonchalantly walk towards the teen.

“And why would I tell you that?”

“Because I am telling you to! Tell me where she is or else!” Another disgusting chuckle that sent shivers down Frisk’s spine. Upon further look Frisk saw that Asriel’s clenched fists were shaking. Whether from fear or anger they didn’t know. Before anyone could react the man drew his hand back and backhanded Asriel. 

“NO!” Asgore began to step forward but the man turned and aimed his gun at the married couple. 

“Take another step and I put a bullet through your sons head here.” Toriel put a hand over her mouth, tears leaking. Asgore just growled but didn’t make another move. Asriel propped himself up with his arm and used his other one to touch his wound. He winced as he saw the gray hued blood. “See this as a lesson! Do anything stupid and you will punished.” 

Frisk jumped up at the sound of the door opening. She looked up from her sole cot and only saw a flash of green before the figure slammed their body into the door. The room was coated in rust and everything had a gross hint of yellow. There were 9 cots with a pile of blankets and a crusty pillow. What haunted Frisk the most was the way everything had dust almost embedded in it. 

“Hello?” Frisk whispered. Everyone was in their restless slumbers. Frisk however couldn’t find a way to drift to sleep. The figure tensed then grunted and shifted their weight. “Who’s there?!” 

The figure didn’t respond and started to slowly limp over to Frisk. She backed up slightly and grimaced harder the closer they got. When the figure stepped in the small fires light Frisk smiled then frowned. Chara didn’t look too good. There was a bruise around her left eye and her foot was swollen and purple. What was most noticeable was the large muzzle over her mouth, making it hard for her to talk.

“What the heck did they do to you?!” Frisk exclaimed and jumped up to take a closer look at her. 

“She bit off my thumb. Not to mention she stabbed one of my guards. I decided the muzzle was a nice touch,” A gravelly voice from the shadows spoke. 

“Well take it off of her!” Frisk said turning Chara’s head to the side.

“Hm… Only if you kiss my boots.” He smiled then pulled out his pistol and aimed at Frisk. “And plead for your life.”

Chara’s eyes flashed with fear and anger. She looked as if she would jump out of her skin and attack the man though that would be unwise as he could pull the trigger before she could take a step.

“I-I…” Frisk knelt down. “Please d-don’t shoot me sir…” 

“Use my name!”

“U-uh well....?”

“Oh! Looks like I forgot the formalities. I’m Marik. Now, continue.” By now some of the monsters woke up. Undyne was glaring and Alphys was shaking beside her. 

“Marik sir… please don’t s-shoot me!” 

BANG!

“PLEASE DON’T SHOOT ME SIR!” 

“STOP THIS HUMAN!” 

“WHAT DID YOU DO?!” 

The loud gunshot startled everyone but all it did was hit a stone brick beside her. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief seeing Frisk was safe. 

“That’s good. Now, kiss my boot.” Marik smiled and pushed his shoe out as to rub it in everyone’s faces. Frisk leaned down and their lips touched his boot. She let out a gasp as Marik’s other boot pushed her face farther down in his shoe. Chara growled and her glare, if possible, would have sent burning dagger at Marik. He picked his shoe up and kicked Frisk to the side. “That’s good for now.”

Frisk looked up and quickly caught the keys being thrown at her. She jumped up and unlocked the muzzle and threw it far to the side. Chara immediately turned back to the asshole.

“YOU STUPID ASSWIPE I SWEAR I’LL-” But Marik was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it. please tell me if this is too angsty. do i need some moments where they can catch a break? i hate books that are constant constant angst so please tell me if thats what im doing.
> 
> next break - 6-11 to 6-24 (I have a musical going on)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I will be publishing as much as possible!


End file.
